The mission of the Cell Culture Facility Core (CCFC) is to support the goals of the EHS Center Research Cores by providing their investigators with the cell culture systems, methodologies, equipment and technical assistance that will enable them to address important questions in the environmental health sciences, with human emphasis. The CCFC mission is accomplished by providing 1) physical space, equipment and supplies for performing cell culture work, 2) cell culture services that meet the needs of the Center Research Core members and 3) technical assistance, education and training. By providing Center investigators with these services and capabilities, the CCFC represents an enabling resource that facilitates the design and implementation of new collaborative, multi-disciplinary research projects. The CCFC was one of the four original facility cores that were established with the EHS Center. The CCFC currently occupies laboratories measuring more than 1,000 square feet that are outfitted with all equipment necessary to perform routine cell culture work, as well as specialized cell culture activities. Eleven services are offered through the CCFC, the primary goals of which are to 1) help investigators place cells into culture, 2) help investigators perform their own cell culture experiments, 3) improve the consistency and quality of cell cultures and 4) enhance the abilities of investigators to study biological processes in mechanistic detail. During the past funding cycle, the CCFC has supported the research activities of 22 Center members, and has enhanced the productivity of these investigators. In addition, the CCFC has catalyzed the emergence of new research ideas via continuous collaborations among Center investigators.